El regalo para Zelda
by Danny-Link13
Summary: Una historia de tloz salida de mi imaginación no se como se me ocurrió pero así fue Lean si quieren me da lo mismo puedo escribir otras, pero por favor dejen un review se trata de una historia de amor algo triste espero les guste o si no ni modo no se que haré Yo me las arreglo
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¿como están?

como esta es mi primera historia tengan piedad de mi por favor

Link: oye, como esta eso de tenerte piedad?

Yo: y por que no?

Link: porque eres el autor, osea es obvio que no te tendran piedad

Yo: si al menos yo no le temo a las chicas igual que Roy en ''nintendo school"

Roy: (aparece) por que tenias que decirlo ToT

Link: yo se,es por que eres patetico n.n

Roy: tenias que decirlo?

Link: si, es obvio que tenia que hacerlo n.n

Roy: por que estoy aqui?

Yo: no lo se, tu llegaste de repente

Roy: como sea me iré antes de que llegue Zelda

Zelda: hola chicos como estan?

Roy: °°Uuu...

Zelda: por que Roy esta palido?

Yo: no lo se, pero mejor el disclaimer a seguir con esto

Disclaimer: the legend of zelda y fire emblem no me pertenecen solo me pertenecen mis OC

* * *

En el reino de Hyrule, todos estan emocionados por un evento genial, bueno tal vez, el mas grande en todo Hyrule, llamado: el cumpleaños de la princesa Zelda.

Pero habia un problema...

- ¿Que regalo seria el perfecto para mi hija? - se lamentaba el rey de Hyrule - no encuentro el indicado y el tiempo se acaba.

- Padre - dijo una rubia de nombre Zelda - tranquilizate que ya tengo a 2 personas indicadas para darme el regalo, y esos son...

* * *

En otra parte

- tengo que llegar para la fiesta, apurate hermano - decía Roy demasiado apurado

- tranquilizate, porque no puedes hacerlo por 1 vez - decía un chico casi identico a Roy pero con cabello mas largo

- hazlo tú, tenemos que llegar a tiempo para el cumpleaños de la princesa de Hyrule, ¿entiendes Math?

- si pero no te enojes- dijo Math

- pues no me hagas enojar - dijo Roy

- faltan 2 semanas para la fiesta y ya estas alterado, mejor fijate por donde caminas

- fijate tú, (pensando) por que habré dicho eso? -en eso Roy se tropieza bruscamente con una piedra y cae rodando por toda la colina hasta que se detuvo en un árbol - AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaahhhhh hhhhh!, eso dolio

- te lo dije, ahora si me vas a hacer caso?

- ok - dice Roy con tono de derrotado

- no se peleen ya es demasiado tener que cuidarlos a ustedes 2 - dice una Lilina muy molesta

- estoy de acuerdo con ella - dice Marth con tono severo

- pero el empezo - dice Roy apuntando a Math

- yo no tuve la culpa de que te cayeras por la colina

- dejen de pelear o si no

- o si no que? - dijo Roy en tono desafiante

- o si no no llegaras completo a hyrule -dijo Marth desenvainando su espada

- bueno pero no te enojes

- pues no me hagas enojar, entendiste? - dice Marth enojado

- chicos esto ya es demasiado, no pueden dejar de pelear un día? -dijo Lilina muy enojada

- tiene razon, todavia falta un día de camino n.n

- QUE UN DÍA DE CAMINO DIJISTE?

- si un dia de camino -dijo Marth calmado y al instante se molesto - ¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA MATH?

- al paso que vamos así será**  
**

- AAAAaaahhh!, me duele

- bien entonces tenemos que apresurarnos

- pero Lilina estoy algo lastimado por la caída

- parece que Roy se torció el tobillo por la caida

- tienes razón pero no hay ningún pueblo cerca, creo que deberíamos quedarnos a acampar esta noche

- Roy no creo que debamos quedarnos aquí, y menos de noche, ya sabes que en Hyrule aparecen montruos en la noche

- tienes razón Math debemos seguir, pero, no se como llegaremos a tiempo

- no se preocupen allí hay un rancho - dice Marth apuntando al rancho

- bien tal vez puedan atender a Roy allí

- estas segura, no sabemos quien vive allí

- tenemos otra opción?

- Lilina, Math tiene razón, tenemos que tratar de que atiendan a Roy

- si tu lo dices... - En eso se dirigen al Lon Lon Ranch donde tal vez atiendan a Roy

* * *

- Llegamos ustedes que dense para cuidar a Roy y yo iré a la casa para ver que puedo hacer

- Bienvenido a Lon Lon Ranch en que puedo ayudarle - dice una chica hyliana peli-roja

- necesito que ayuden a mi hermano, parece que se torció el tobillo

- pero que terrible, enseguida lo atiendo

- muchas grasias, están en la entrada

- de acuerdo vámos

- al fin llegaron, Roy no deja de quejarse

- es por que me duele, crees que abría otra razón?

- tal vez porque eres un tonto

- mejor no hubieran llegado -_-U

- y seguir escuchando tus quejas, mejor no

- Lilina tiene razón, deja que te ayuden

- bueno, ya que

* * *

Dentro de la casa...

- con esto será sufisiente

- estas segura?, no me parece muy confiable

- si que lo estoy, por cierto mi nombre es Malon

- mucho gusto me llamo Math y ellos son Marth, Lilina y mi hermano Roy

- puedo saber como fue que se lastimo?

- se tropeso con una piedra en la cima de una colina por idiota

- Hey!, eso no es cierto, solo no vi la piedra, soy un poco despistado

- si un ''poco'' despistado

- fingiré que no escuche ''eso''

- tranquilos no hay por que pelear

- chicos?

- que?

- quieren algo de leche?, ayuda a las energias n.n

- si porque no?

- cuanto cuesta?

- la primera botella es gratis n.n

- muchas gracias

- las traeré en un momento, esperen un momento - dice Malon mientras sale

- si como gustes n_n

- así que te gusto esa chica

- ***°-°*** que estas diciendo Marth?

- lo que me paresio obvio, o no Math?

- ***°-°*** no se de que me hablas

- sigue fingiendo, a mi no me engañas

- pero promete me que no se lo diras a nadie, de acuerdo?

- hecho

- muchas grasias

- de todas formas no lo iba a decir, ni si quiera estaba seguro de si te gustaba ella o no n.n

- es ta me la pagarás

- aqui está la leche

- ***°-°*** gr-gr-gra-ci-ci-ci-as-as

- que le pasa a tu amigo?

- no lo se a estado un poco raro desde que llegamos

- ahora que lo pienso...

- que pasó?

- no tenemos donde dormir, podríamos quedarnos aqui?

- si, hay mucho espacio en el granero

- te lo agradesco mucho

- no hay problema n.n

* * *

En otro lugar...

- Bryan! ya levantate!

- es muy temprano no lo haré

- tienes que hacerlo, le prometimos a la princesa que la ayudaríamos para adornar la plaza

- si, todo es tú culpa, no debiste ofrecerte y menos a mi contigo

- solo quería ser amable

- amable seré yo contigo verás, no hago nada solo por que va a estar ''ella''

- si,si,si, no te preocopes te irá bien con ''ella''

- eso espero

- ¿de que ○○○○○ me estas hablando?, claro que te irá bien con ''ella''

- pero que pasa si...

- ya te dije que no tiene novio, ademas, ya vi como se miran n.n

- eso no es de tu incunbencia

- di lo que quieras, de todas maneras tendrás que ir

- ya que

* * *

En la plaza...

- hola Link, como estas?

- estoy bien Zelda, pero Bryan esta algo nervioso por que ''ella'' esta aquí

- si?, que tanto?

- míralo tu misma - dice Link apuntando a Bryan que esta todo nervioso, tembloroso y preocupado

- no pensé que fuera para tanto

- pero así fué

- que podemos hacer?

- yo digo que le consigamos una cita con ''ella''

- si, será lo mejor, pero cómo?

- no lo se,mmm...

- tienes algo?

- ya sé como lo haremos

- sí?, cómo?

- lo haremos así - después de que Link dijo eso le dice algo a Zelda en el oido

- Ooooh...

- si, así lo aremos

- ok, yo voy

- y yo voy con mi hermano

* * *

Despues...

- QUEEEEE!?, porque hisisté eso?

- solo es una cita doble, así no te pondrás nervioso

- si, pero estará ''ella''

- pero, Zelda y yo también, ademas no puedes quedarle mal a una chica NUNCA, entiendes?

- si lo entiendo, pero...

- nada de peros, tienes que ir ya nos comprometimos a ir los 2

- los 2 nos comprometimos a ir?

- Eemmm...

- ¬_¬ nos comprometiste a ambos?

- si

- no sabes como te odio

- no, si lo sé n.n

- ya que, y donde es?

- es en el café de la plaza

- bueno, vamos al café

* * *

En el café de la plaza...

- hola Link, hola Bryan

- hola zelda, hola Karina

- hola Link, ho-o-o-l-la-a Bryan

- saluda grosero

- hola Zelda, ho-o-o-l-la-a Karina n.n

- y cual es nuestra mesa?

- está ahí link - dijo Zelda apuntando a la mesa

- bien, nos esperan unos minutos?

- si, claro, porque no?

- grasias, vamos Bryan

- eh?, ah, si

- porque no le compraste un regalo?

- que?, pero, comó iba a saber esó?

- por que es una cita, no puedes ir a una cita, entiendes?

- y, que quieres que le compre?

- no lo sé, es tu cita, no la mía

- y, donde está la tienda de regalos?

- mmm..., creo que por... allá

- grásias, vuelvo en 5 minutos

- deacuerdo, allá nos vemos - dijo Link alejandosé de ahí

- ok, allá nos vemos

* * *

En la tienda...

- (pensando) que podrá comprárle?

- no lo sé, pero mejor desídete yá

- como supo lo que pensaba?

- se nota en tu rostro

- si, me ayudaría?

- si, por supuesto,

- mmm... que tal esto - dijo la señora entregándole una caja con un collar con un rubí con forma de rosa

- es... perfecto, cuanto cuesta?

- te lo daré gratis, solo por que estas desesperado

- no se como podre agradecércelo

- no ay de que

- muchas gracias señora - dijo Bryan mientras salía de la tienda

- ya llegué, Ka-a-a-ri-i-na-a

- s-s-si-si?

- te traje estó - dice Bryan enteegandole la caja cerrada con el collar dentro - abrelo

- si - dice Karina mientras abría la caja - es... es hermoso, pero, donde lo compraste?

- eso no importa, lo que importa es que, es para ti

- yo... no se que decir...

- no te preocupes, es un regalo

- muchas gracias

- y bien que van a ordenar? - dijo la mesera interumpiendo el momento

- yo quiero un café y un trozo de pastel de chocolate, ustedes que van a pedir? - dijo Link

- yo quiero lo mismo - dijo Zelda

- y yo quiero un café y trozo de pastel de limón - dijeron Bryan y Karina al mismo tiempo

- de acuerdo, son: 4 cafés, 2 trozos de pastel de chocolate y 2 de limón, enseguida vuelvo - dijo la mesera antes de retirarse

- mientras... que tal si conversamos? - dijo Link interrumpiendo el silencio

- no sé, de que?

* * *

Mientras...

- oye... este...

- si?

- ***°-°*** m-m-m-me-me-me-po-po-dr-dr-dri-i-i-as-as-de-de-ci-ci-cir tu-tu-tu no-no-nom-m-br-br-bre?

- **°-°** s-s-si-si mi-mi-mi no-no-nom-m-m-br-br-bre-e-e es Malon

- n.n es un lindo nombre

- n.n gracias, pero ya le los había dicho

- enserio?, bueno, y... vives sola?

- eh?, como dices?

- que si vives sola?

- sola?, no yo vivo con mi papá Talon y con mi tío Ingo

- enserio?

- sip y mi papá solo duerme n.n

- y que hace tu tío?

- trabaja en el establo con las vacas

- con las vacas?

- si, él se encarga de ordeñar a las vacas

- y... tienes hermanos o primos?

- mmm... si tengo dos primas son:Cremia y Romani

- cool, yo solo tengo conosco a mis padres, a mi hermano

- que lástima, paresiera que no conoces mucho a tus padre

- eh... ,porqué lo dices?

- por la forma en la que te comportas

- tanto se me nota? ...

* * *

- entonces...

- que pasá Link?

- pensé que...

- que Link?

- sería buena ir a la feria mañana

- si, porqué no?

- tu que dices Bryan?

- si, sólo si Karina va

- en-enserio?

- será divertido n.n

- entonces si iré

- que bien, es otra cita para mañana

- perfecto

- bien, bye Zelda, bye Karina - dijeron Link y Bryan el mismo tiempo

- bye Link, bye Bryan - dijeron Zelda y Karina al mismo tiempo

* * *

- llegamos a casa

- si...

- qué tienes Bryan?

- es solo que...

- es por lo de mañana?

- no, lo que pasá es que mañana es el la feria del festival de la cosecha

- y? qué tiene?

- que mañana nosotros tenemos que hacer un acto en el festival y por si no fuera poco...

- que pasa?

- mañana es el cumpleaños de Karina

- y si le dedicas una canción o algo?

- buena idea, hasta mañana

- si, hasta mañana

* * *

En el Lon Lon Ranch...

- aquí es donde van a dormir

- si pero...

- pero qué?

- no cabemos todos - dijo Marth

- es cierto uno de ustedes 3 dormirá en mi pieza... eso si no quiere dormir con los cuccos de mi padre

- mmm... que tal tu Math?

- y-y-y-y-y-yo-o-o-o?

- si porqué no?

- claro si no tienes problema Malon

- por supuesto que no hay problema

- gracias

* * *

Al día siguiente...

- BRYAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN! A LE VANTAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRSSSSSSE EEEEEEEEEEE

- ya voy Link

- de acuerdo - dijo Link con una sonrisa

- bien, ahora...

- ahora que?

- cámbiate y desayuna, tenemos que ir para practicar la canción que le dedicaras a Karina

- si, pero qué canción?

- no se n.n, busca una

- y si mejor la escribo?

- sí!, eso será mejor regalo!

- me ayudas?

- mmm...

- si?

- no, hazlo tu mismo

- ya que... alguna idea?

- sobre qué?

- no lo sé, es tu idea no la mía

- pero solo faltan... 8 horas para la función

- si, pero ese es tu problema por no levantarse temprano

- veré que hago...

- tienes algo?

- si ya tengo todo

* * *

En el ensayo...

- muy bien Bryan

- si, espero le guste a Karina

- vamos, se que le encantara y más porque tu la escribiste

- si, eso espero ..

- tranquilo, te irá bien

- si, que harás en tu acto?

- Mmm... buen pregunta n.n

- lo que pensé n_nUUuu...

- que crees que podría hacer

- no lo sé, es tu asunto no el mío

- eso pensé n.n

- hola chicos - dijo Zelda entrabdo

- hola Zelda, cómo estás?

- bien, pero tu hermano no lo parece

- si...

- está nervioso?

- si, solo por que le dije que le dedicara una canción a Karina

- y como se llama la canción?

- no lo sé, pero, él la escribió

- awwwww que lindo de su parte, Karina estará encantada n.n

- si no pasa eso, seguro se suicida

- no lo dudes

* * *

En la función...

- muy buenas noches para todos aquí en el festival de la cosecha, esperamos que les gusté la función, sin más que agregar les presentamos él primer acto...

En esó llego Link con Mikau, Darmani y el hijo del mayordomo deku

- nosotros somos la banda de Termina - dijo Link - y hoy tocaremos una canción muy especial para mi, se trata de una tierra muy lejana pero muy querida para mí - dijo Link mientras empezaron a tocar una canción movida algo alegre pero también un poco triste después Link empezó a cantar:

El mar escupía un lamento  
tan tenue que nadie lo oyó.  
Un dolor de tan adentro  
que toda una costa murió.

Llora lamentos la nube que enfermó  
y escribe espantos en la arena el dolor.  
Arrulla el miedo a un delfín que bebió,  
entre un agua negra, su suerte emigró.

Ven, quiero oír tu voz,  
y, si aún nos queda amor,  
impidamos que esto muera.  
Ven, pues en tu interior  
está la solución,  
de salvar lo bello que queda.

Donde se acomoda la usura  
nacen la ambición y el poder,  
y este germina en la tierra,  
que agoniza por interés.

Y una gaviota cuentan que decidió  
en acto suicida inmolarse en el sol.  
Ríe desprecios un barco que encalló,  
y se desangra en su lecho: LA MAR!

Ven, quiero oír tu voz,  
y, si aún nos queda amor,  
impidamos que esto muera.  
Ven, pues en tu interior  
está la solución,  
de salvar lo bello que queda.

Hagamos una revolución,  
que nuestro líder sea el sol,  
y nuestro ejército  
sean mariposas.

Por bandera otro amanecer  
y por conquista comprender  
que hay que cambiar  
las espadas por rosas.

Ah! Mientras te quede aliento  
ve a buscar con el viento  
ayuda, pues apenas queda tiempo...

Ven, quiero oír tu voz,  
y, si aún nos queda amor,  
impidamos que esto muera.

Ven, quiero oír tu voz,  
y, si aún nos queda amor,  
impidamos que esto muera.  
Ven, pues en tu interior  
está la solución,  
de salvar lo bello que queda.

Ven, quiero oír tu voz,  
y, si aún nos queda amor,  
impidamos que esto muera.  
Ven, pues en tu interior  
está la solución,  
de salvar lo bello que queda.*

Cuando Link termino de cantar todos aplaudieron y Link y su grupo le dieron pasó al hermano de Link (Bryan lol)

- está canción se la dedico a alguien muy especial para mí - dijo mientras Karina subía al escenario can un micrófono en eso se puso a tocar la guitarra y otro tipo se puso a tocar el piano.

todo cambio cuando te vi,  
hooo  
de blanco y negro a color,  
me converti,  
y fue tan facíl  
quererte tanto,  
algo que no imaginaba fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada  
hoo no no no no  
todo temblo dentro de mi  
el universo escribió que fueras para mi  
y fue tan facil quererte tanto algo q no imaginaba  
fue perderme en tu amor simplemente  
paso y todo tuyo yo soy  
Dúo:  
antes que pase mas tiempo contigo amor  
tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
antes que te ame mas escucha por favor  
dejame decir que todo te di  
y no hay como explicar,  
para menos si tu no estas,  
simplemente asi lo senti,  
cuando te vi

me sorprendio todo de ti  
de blanco y negro a color me converti  
seque no es facil  
decir te amo  
yo tampoco lo esperaba  
pero asi es el amor  
simplemente paso todo tuyo yo soy

antes que pase mas tiempo contigo amor  
tengo que decir q eres el amor de mi vida  
antes que ta ame mas  
escucha por favor  
sejame decir que todo te di  
y no hay como explicar  
para menos no estas simplemente  
asi lo senti cuando te vi  
todo cambio cuando te vi**

Así termino la canción

- tengo algo que decir...

- que paso Bryan?

- Karina, esta canción la compuse para ti, y quisiera que tú fueras mi novia, aceptas? - dijo Bryan muy seguro de sí mismo

- yo... no se que decir...

- no hay problema yo esperaré paciente tu respuesta - después de eso Karina salió corriendo de ahí ella no sabia que decir después Bryan bajó del ecenario.

- no esperaba que pasará eso

- qué esperabas?, osea, cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?

- es que... yo pensé que... de verdad no sabía... lo siento Zelda

- no te preocupes, ya pasó

- que podríamos hacer?

- tengo una idea - dijo Link llegando

- cuál es?

- es está...

* * *

Al día siguiente...

- Link, estas seguro que va a funcionar?

- estoy total mente seguro

- si tu lo dices...

* * *

Yo: lo siento aquí termina mi primer fic

Link: que paso con Roy, Math, Marth y Lilina?

si que paso con nosotros?( dijeron Roy, Math, Marth y Lilina llegando)

Yo: lo sabrán después MUAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJ

Link: estas loco

Yo: pero, yo soy en autor, así que te callas

Link: ya que

Yo: si les gusto o no algo me me mandan un review o un PM con criticas constructivas, sugerencias, amenazas, premios, lo que se les ocurra hasta la próxima bye

*:canción de el Mago de oz: quiero oir tu voz

**:canción de camila: todo cambio


	2. Chapter 2

Yo: Hola de nuevo, por lo que leí de los reviews, tengo que mejorar muchas cosas

Link: y que lo digas

Yo: ¬_¬ eso no me, ayuda sabes?

Link: me da igual, de todas formas a ti te van a querer ahorcar

Yo: como sea, sé qué a algunos les pareció algo plana mi historia, así que, lo haré más interesante para algunos lectores, también voy a hacer algo de narración y me disculpo por los horrores de ortografía, también le agradezco a los que les gusto y...

Link: sí, pero...

Yo: pero, qué?

Link: no, nada, continua

Yo: como decía: me disculpo si no les gustó el fic, sí se dieron cuenta fue mi primer fic

Link: noooo, enserio?

Yo: mira Link, si no dejas de ser así, te juró qué

Link: qué?

Yo: no querrás saber...

Link: como sea, has lo que ibas a hacer

Yo: ya que... empecemos

* * *

El regalo para Zelda capítulo 2

En el rancho todo iba MUCHO mejor que en el festival de la cosecha:Esa mañana Math y Malon fueron a pescar al Lago Hylia a eso de las 7 de la mañana para tener algo para la hora de la comida, ya que ese día no matarían a un cordero

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! - decía Math mientras tiraba de la caña para sacar a un pez muy fuerte por lo que parecía - no lo sueltes - dijo Malon al ver así a su compañero de pesca mientras se acercaba para ayudar a Math- TIRA TIRA TIRA! - decía Malon ayudando a Math hasta que sacaron al pez de aproximada-mente de 10 libras

- Ufff, como costó sacar esté pez - dijo Math cansado a lo que Malon asintió con cansancio - que buena pelea, no?

- sí, pero, valió la pena, ahora tenemos comida para todos - dijo Math victorioso al ver al enorme pez que capturaron - y... como lo cocinaremos? - se cuestiono Malon - tendrás por casualidad una amplia reserva de especias? - preguntó Math intrigado - sí, por supuesto, sabes cocinar? - preguntó Malon aún más intrigada que Math

* * *

En la casa de Malon las cosas se salieron un "poco" de control al no saber cuándo Math terminará de preparar el pez que con algo de trabajo capturaron

- Roy cuanto tardará tu hermano en preparar el condenado pescado? - dijo Malon molesta y aburrida - no lo sé, pero, ¿qué podría salir mal? - dijo Roy muy tranquilo, que iluso, lo que no sabían es que a Math se le quemaron los vegetales

- chicos, tengo un problema - dijo Math entrando a la sala - ¿qué pasó? - pregunto Roy algo confundido - si quieren saber, vayan ustedes a la cocina, yo no puedo ver - dijo Math con tono decepcionado - no sabía que era difícil usar hornos de ladrillo - dijo Roy en la cocina a lo que Math asintió con la cabeza

- y, ¿entonces que vamos a comer a medio día?, yo tenía ganas de comer pescado - dijo Malon algo de tristeza - no te preocupes, yo y Marth iremos a pescar - dijo Math tratando de consolar a Malon - ¿de veras? - pruguntó ilusionada - por supuesto que sí, ¿verdad Marth? - si claro - dijo el ultimo algo confundido

* * *

En el Lago Hylian las cosas fueron un poco peor que la última vez que Math estuvo ahí - ¡¿cómo puede ser que no podamos atrapar a ningún pez?! - grito Marth desesperado a más no poder - ¿!¿!cómo vamos a comer pescado así?¡?¡ - no te preocupes además...

Math no pudo completar la frase cuando - no te atrevas a decir "esa" frase - dijo Marth muy enojado asiendo énfasis en la palabra esa - de acuerdo, no la diré, pero tenemos que pescar varios para la comida de todos en la granja - trató de animar Math a Marth - de acuerdo, 15 minutos y nos vamos - de acuerdo, a pescar! - gritó Math más entusiasmado que antes

A los 5 minutos ya tenían 15 libras de pescado para el almuerzo - creó que con esto ya es suficiente, tú no? - pregunto Marth cansado de tanto pescar - si, creo que tienes razón, vamos al rancho - dijo Math dirigiendo la lancha hacia el puerto

* * *

En el rancho Roy estaba MUY entretenido contándole a Malon cosas vergonzosas sobre Math - y la otra vez se salió en un vestido por que no encontró su pantalón de practica - dijo Roy muy feliz de avergonzar a su hermano - enserio? - preguntó Malon que no sabía si reírse o compadecer-se de Math

- Roy!, prometiste NUNCA contar "eso" - dijo Math llagando al cuarto enojado por lo que dijo su hermano - o, quieres que todos sepan qué todavía te... - Math no pudo terminar cuando Roy lo interrumpió diciendo - "eso" nadie más lo va a saber - mientras Marth iba hacia la cocina con las 15 libras de pescado - entonces - amenazó Math - no sigas contándole sobre mí - hecho, pero no digas nada

* * *

Todo tomó un rumbo algo diferente, por que Malon comía mientras veía como se peleaban Math y Roy por ver quién se quedaba con el ultimo corte de pescado cuando Math dijo - de acuerdo ni tu ni yo, se lo daremos a Malon para que ella se lo coma, apenes se comió un corte, qué dices? - dijo Math esperando respuesta de Roy y/o Malon - no te preocupes, estoy bien - dijo Malon tratando de calmar a Math

- pero se ve que tienes hambre - dijo Math tratando de hacer que aceptará el corte - no, enserio, ya no tengo hambre - dijo Malon algo apenada - y si me lo dan a mí? - interrumpió Lilina - yo todavía tengo hambre - dijo antes de que le gruñera el estomago - que vergüenza - dijo la peli-azul muy apenada - si, claro, por supuesto - dijo Malon entregando al corte de pescado

* * *

Después del almuerzo Marth parecía muy aburrido hasta que llego el cartero diciendo - carta para Math y Roy Daishideiko, así se dice verdad? - dijo entregándole la carta a Math que había ido para abrir la puerta - yo soy Math - dijo tomando la carta

- es de sus padres - dijo el cartero mientras que Math abría la carta cuando la vio la carta se quedó mudo con los ojos como platos en lo que llegó Malon - Malon - dijo Math sin salir de su asombro - puedes llamar a Roy, por favor - dijo para volver a su estado mudo - si, enseguida vuelvo - dijo para luego retirarse y volver con Roy - ten - dijo tendiéndole la carta a Roy que se quedó en el mismo estado que Math al ver la carta

- qué paso? - pregunto Malon algo preocupada por la reacción de sus amigos - mamá y papá... no vendrán para la fiesta de la princesa Zelda y para colmo, mañana llegan Ike , Anna y Lyndis con el regalo de la princesa - en eso llegó Marth que se había cansado de esperar

- Marth, tengo buenas y malas noticias para ti - dijo Math en tono divertido - mañana llegan Ike, Lyndis y Anna - dijo Roy tratando de aguantarse la risa - ¿QUÉ?, MAÑANA LLEGA Anna? - dijo el peli-azul con los ojos como platos - mañana? - pregunto sin creerlo todavía a lo que afirmaron los gemelos a lo que Marth se desmalló después de que ambos chicos afirmarán

- tenemos que llevar a Marth a la cama - dijo Malon mientras trataba de levantar al aludido con la ayuda de Math por que Roy seguía en muletas por lo de su tobillo - llegamos - dijeron al dejar a su amigo en la cama - como pesa tu amigo, no? - dijo Malon algo divertida por la cara que puso Math

* * *

- estas cansado? - dijo Malon saliendo del cuarto - ven - lo llamó desde la cocina - esto te ayudará - dijo mientras le pasaba una botella de leche Lon Lon para después darle un gran trago a su botella - wow, esto sí que ayuda, gracias Malon - dijo él mientras se ponía de pie dispuesto a salir cuando Malon lo detuvo el el umbral de la puerta - tengo que hablar contigo - dijo con la cara algo sonrojada - de que quieres hablar Malon? - dijo Math con una sonrisa cálida y reconfortante, que hizo que se sonrojará más su acompañante - lo que pasa es que... - no termino su frase por un grito de Roy que los interrumpió - AYUDAAAAAAAAAAA! - gritó Roy al ver entrar a un ladrón entrar por la ventana - un ladrón - dijo antes de quedar noqueado por el ladrón.

- como grita este tipo - dijo el aludido con fastidió - al menos esta solo - dijo antes de que llagará Math con un garrote - quién eres? y qué haces aquí? - dijo le chico con posición de ataque - nada que te incumba, ahora, dónde están las rupias? - dijo amenazando a Math con al espada con la que noqueo a Roy - dilo o te irá peor que a ese chico - dijo señalando a Roy - eso lo veremos - dijo antes de empezar a pelear con el ladrón, empezó con un golpe vertical, una estocada y un golpe de giro, y esquivo 3 estocadas, 4 cortes diagonales y 2 golpes diagonales, a lo que respondió con otro golpe de giro con el que noqueo al ladrón - así no molestará más - dijo soltando el garrote - hay que llevarlo a la ciudadela

- tienes razón, habrá que llevarlo ahora, nos vamos ya?

- mejor. lo atamos y esperamos a que Roy despierte, qué te parece?

- si, claro que si, voy por la cuerda - dicho esto salió de la habitación para ir por una cuerda

* * *

En la ciudadela no tardaron mucho en encontrar la cárcel para dejar al ladrón - llegamos dijo Math entrando y dejando a el ladrón a un lado del guardia - aquí tiene un ladrón que posible mente es un Gerudo, pero no lo creo, ya que es un hombre de piel bronceada, nariz grande y la ropa que lleva, aunque se sabe que sólo hay mujeres Gerudo.

- entiendo, lo llevaremos al calabozo antes de que despierte, y gracias por traerlo hasta aquí - y se despidió el guardia con el hombre en los hombros.

- ya que estamos aquí en la ciudadela, quieres ir por una malteada? - le ofreció la chica de cabello rojizo.

- por supuesto que sí, vamos - y él le tendió la mano y ella la tomó - a dónde vamos?

- vamos al bar lacteo, ahí trabajan mis primas.

- claro, tal vez nos hagan un descuento - bromeo el chico de cabellera roja y se echaron a reír.

* * *

- ya llegamos, que te parece? - dijo mostrandole el bar lacteo, el lugar no parecía muy limpio, lleno de humo por las pipas de algunos clientes, con una que otra pelea por ahí, pero valía la pena ir a un lugar como ese por las mejores malteadas de todo Hyrule y mejor si les hacían un descuento - hola Cremia, me podrías hacer un descuento para mi y mi amigo - dijo refiriéndose a Math - por supuesto que si, todo por mi prima favorita, que van a querer?

- Math, que quieres?

- quiero una malteada de... de que sabor hay?

- tenemos:chocolate, vainilla, fresa, y combinado, de que la quieres?

- yo la quiero de chocolate - se apresuró Malon - yo también

- de acuerdo son: 2 malteadas de chocolate, algo más?

- si quiero unas galletas, tu que quieres?

- galletas esta bien

- entonces: 2 malteadas de chocolate y 2 ordenes de galletas verdad?

- si -dijeron al unisono

- vuelvo en un momento - y se marchó

- y que querías decirme? - dijo al mismo tiempo que le dirigía una mirada a Malon - pues... yo quería... saber si tu... tienes pareja para el baile en el cumple años de la princesa Zelda? - se notaba a kilómetros que estaba nerviosa - mmm... no, por que?

- por si quieres ir conmigo - ya no se podía poner más roja o eso creia - por su puesto que quiero ir contigo, que te hizo pensar que no lo haría?

- es que, nadie me ha invitado en los últimos años -dijo decepcionada de no ser lo suficientemente bonita - por que no te invitarían?, digo eres muy bonita y pienso que cualquiera quisiera ir contigo - y le entrego otra sonrisa cálida como la anterior...

* * *

Yo: Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, le agradezco a: Princess Aramath, Zafiro Gehabich, la ganerala, The Withe Demon, Amyneko007, Verbo001, magua, Zili DarkStar94 y a Gatt-chan(aun que no dejó review) por dejar un review y leer mi fic y pronto, espero, subiré mi otro fic "La danza del fuego" se que el titulo al principio no tiene nada que ver, pero después si lo tendrá bueno, espero lean mi otro fic...

Link: y... por qué no aparecemos yo y Zelda?

Yo: porque no quise, algún problema?

Link: como sea, que dijiste que me ibas a hacer si no dejaba de molestarte?

Yo: de verdad quieres saber?

Link: sí, ahora ¡dime!

Yo: si tú insistes - se acerca a Link y le dice algo en el oído - y "eso" va a pasar, si no me dejas de molestar, ok?

Link: de acuerdo no te molestaré por un tiempo

Yo: sin más que decir ma despido y espero lean el otro fic, bye


	3. Chapter 3

Aviso importante, NO voy a borrar este fic, peor editare los caps, espero alguna critica constructiva, o lo que me quieran dar, todo será muy bien recibido

Atte: Danny


End file.
